Canadian Patent Application 2,282,231 and corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/280,557 disclose a downhole multi-phase twin screw pump. These pumps are, typically, used in applications in which the medium being pumped includes oil, water, some solids and gas. In situations where there is a high gas content in the medium, the liquids present will be insufficient to effectively seal gaps in the screw. As a result there is a dramatic loss of pressure capability and efficiency. In addition, there is an increase in heat build up within the pump.